


so come back, im waiting.

by psycho_raven



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, mostly BBKaz but it could change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho_raven/pseuds/psycho_raven
Summary: Oh, darling. You are such a liar.[MGS winter challenge drabble collection! These are inspired by some of my favorite MGS fanart, please read the notes so you don't miss it!]





	1. don't take it away (please)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by:
> 
> https://fuckfiendbigdaddy.tumblr.com/post/137254102745/inseparable
> 
> please check their amazing work!!

 

  
He plays with Snake’s bandana, let it wrap around his fingers slowly, giving himself time to feel the old fabric against his skin. It’s a bit rough for the use, but the Boss refuses to get a new one. Kaz knows exactly why and doesn’t ask further questions. We all have things we can’t let go, he thinks when the smoke of Snake’s cigar fills his lungs and it feels like being alive for the first time in years, like the warmth of the sun on your shoulders after a season under the sea. He smells like blood too, but it was like that since the beginning. Cigars, blood and the promises of something more.

 

 

 


	2. karaoke means empty orchestra (or so they say)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by: 
> 
> http://crowthis.tumblr.com/post/165034580295/seehang-karaoke-night
> 
> don't miss their art and check their amazing gallery!

 

 

Karaoke nights are his favorites. From one moment to another, MSF has become a family and they are no longer strangers who suddenly saw each other in a trench for the first time. It’s more about a job after which they return home to have a drink, to sing for the homeland they left behind, to the families who are waiting for them somewhere, or which they never had and now they see in the face of the other recruits. Kaz catches that spirit, sings at the top of his lungs and forgets a little that there is no one left on this earth with his last name.

 

 

 


	3. we will always have Costa Rica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by: 
> 
> http://seehang.tumblr.com/post/142191214990/we-will-always-have-costa-rica-1974-patreon
> 
> seehang must be my favorite BBKaz fanartist!! so you will see tons of their art here, please check their amazing work!!

 

 

It feels almost unreal, that little corner in the world which they appropriate for what seems like a lifetime, or at least the important part of a life. Kaz will remember it later with the bitter taste of betrayal: a mixture of metal and rust in his mouth. But during the instant when the sun of the Caribbean bathes them in gold, it's as if all the tragedies of their lives were diluted in the seconds they spend sunning themselves on the beach with the laziness that cats and civilians share. Then time stops and all the summers of the world are this one; Costa Rica 1974.

 

 

 


	4. not with a bang, but with a whimper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have some venom/kaz for some variety!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by:
> 
> http://klingoni.tumblr.com/post/145159127010/can-we-get-an-alternate-ending-make-sure-you
> 
> amazing heartbreaking fanart, always wondered how it felt for Kaz to lose him two, three times.

 

 

For a moment all Kaz can hear is the interference of the radio and his own heart pumping against his ears, both sounds get mixed making him hear the message as if it came from afar. As if it were from someone else, a scene happening elsewhere, to strangers from any other part of the world. When Venom speaks Kaz can almost hear the smile in his voice, the metallic sound his prosthetic fingers make against the headset. The blood in his mouth.  


"Are you there?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"Mission complete."  
  
"Impeccable as always, Boss."  
  
There are more words going between lines, but they never say them. Things like: _It was real, it felt real so it must have been. How could it not be?  
_

  
After that, it’s just an explosion and the rest is silence.

 

 

 


	5. love is blind after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have some Kaz + Paz friendship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by:
> 
> http://nazgullow.tumblr.com/post/94850016521/paz-and-kaz-again
> 
> the kaz + paz art of this artist it's breathtaking! please take a look.

 

 

Sometimes pretending becomes difficult. Kaz passes by her side on a lazy Sunday afternoon, the sunbeams stretching indolently over the metal platforms. But Paz's gaze is not on the sunset, not on the sea, which is where looks usually go. For a second her eyes turn cold as if suddenly the realization of her role weighted inside her heart. It almost makes Kaz ashamed to know her secret and take it with him as a weapon. He thinks that in another life they could have been good friends, both of them being the liars they are, but affection never comes as false. He also believes that the schoolgirl's joy of her facade has begun to really sneak into her heart. Kaz wonders if it isn’t the same with him.  

 

 

 


	6. would you follow me to the ends of the earth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we are back to the BB/Kaz!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by:
> 
> http://seehang.tumblr.com/post/163573297460/were-just-beautiful-people-with-beautiful

 

 

No matter how many times it happens, Snake always takes him by surprise. His kisses feel like fireworks, like an ambush and a bombing. It's intoxicating, wild, but at the same time, it makes him want to thanks every burn. Kaz barely registers the sunlight squeezing through his eyelids, Snake's silhouette against the Caribbean sunset, and yet the landscape will be engraved on his retina for years to come. He suddenly notices that Snake always does the same, the tip of his fingers stuck into his cheekbones as if Kaz was going to consider escaping. It makes him want to laugh, _no Boss, never, god, ever. Take me to hell if you want, if you're going to keep kissing me like that, I'll gladly follow you all the way through._

 

 

 


	7. like father (not) like son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have some Kaz + Solid interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by:
> 
> http://seehang.tumblr.com/post/141582317635/dont-feel-guilty-about-the-soldiers-that-died

 

 

The cigarette smoke mixes itself with the vapor of their breaths. Alaska's cold is always the same, just like the snow and the ice. It's good to know that some things remain unchanged, Kaz thinks when he looks at him out of the corner of his eye and the ghost of a silhouette of decades ago haunts him like a sudden flash in the retina. But the boy is different, he prefers cigarettes to cigars and has hands far too gentle to be a soldier. When he appears by his side it's almost like a ghost whereas Big Boss imposed his presence in every room, beastly and absorbing. He wonders if it's an advantage. He also wonders if getting so close to him is an act of masochism, spite, revenge or closure.

 

 

 


	8. look what you have done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by:
> 
> http://seehang.tumblr.com/post/111804263425/i-fooled-around-and-fell-in-love

 

 

Kaz keeps some pictures of the MSF days inside an old cardboard box moistened by time. He keeps it sealed under his bed and rarely opens it, mainly because Kaz has memorized the faces already yellowed by the passage of time. He doesn’t need to look at them to remember, and there is no one left to tell about the incomparable taste of the Gallo Pinto that Amanda cooked for the soldiers, or the soft melody that Paz hummed, one that he composed for her. In any case, those memories are his own, in the same way that he wouldn't share with anyone the way in which Snake's brow furrowed when he smiled sincerely. Nobody else has those pictures, the last bit of honesty in Big Boss when he smiled at the camera and Kaz laughed;  _ Snake, the camera loves you _ ! 

 

 

 


	9. like a dying animal (but hotter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V/Kaz/(BB)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by:
> 
> http://crowthis.tumblr.com/image/164774926770

 

 

He should have known, Kaz thinks time later. The first time he kissed the ghost there was a hint of longing on his lips. Unlike Snake's abrasive kisses, he who demanded everything, expected everything, pulled everything from the hands and hearts of others. But the ghost was only a half-picture, a faded watercolor whose brushstrokes overlapped the original painting. His kisses tasted like a dying animal, more desperate, but always giving the fight. Back then Kaz thought it was the logical result of his circumstances, that they both carried the same pain. He must have realized because, in the end, his pain was in some way the product of the same wound, and the clean deep cut they shared was made by the same hand.

 

 

 


	10. burn bright burn hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW BB/Kaz times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by:
> 
> http://crowthis.tumblr.com/post/165317521760/false-memory

 

 

When the night comes the warmth is still as overwhelming as it was in the afternoon, making Kaz's shirt stick to his skin. Translucent with drops of sweat sliding down his spine, outlining his reddened face. Like if it wasn’t enough, he thinks when Snake's hand suddenly slips under Kaz’s wet shirt. His thick, rough fingers boiling against his skin. _Don’t tell me that a little heat is too much for you, Kaz?_ He murmurs with a smile in his voice, and Kaz wishes he had enough willpower to kick him in the guts, but instead he spreads his legs and decides that falling apart because of the heat but under Snake weight is not such a terrible fate.

 

 

 


	11. so come back, im waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BB/Kaz hurt-comfort!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by:
> 
> https://fuckfiendbigdaddy.tumblr.com/post/140238362550/come-to-bed

 

 

What wakes him up is the cabin’s squeaking sound after a sudden movement. Snake never screams while he is having a nightmare, just a drowned anguished noise and nothing else. Sometimes Kaz opens his eyes in the middle of the night and finds him hunched over himself, breathing hard with a hand over his eyes as if he wanted to stop seeing everything he has ever seen, even just for a moment. But on nights like these, Snake just stands up from the bed leaving a cold space where he was and messy bed sheets. Kaz always notices the sudden lack of warmth at his side, the dark silhouette with his back turned to him. He doesn't know how to reach Snake, he wishes he could, instead he just mumbles; _comes back, come back I'm waiting_ , while he rests his forehead on Snake's broad back. He never answers, but sometimes he does come back. 

 

 

 


	12. the privilege is mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by:
> 
> http://theyoungdoyley.tumblr.com/post/136052690655#notes

 

 

Sometimes Kaz pictures himself dying by Snake's hand and it's not a nightmare. It's rather a logical succession of events, therefore there is no surprise in the hand that holds the knife against his throat. When Kaz closes his eyes he can almost feel his warm breath against the back of his neck, his own hair pulled by Snake's fingers just to expose him even more. The light of the moon reflected in the curve of the knife, its flash blinding him for a few seconds, the halo of light bouncing against the sunglasses. Kaz imagines himself smiling, giving a fight that Snakes knows won, but he always liked when Kaz offered resistance, even when they both knew from the start who the winner was. A pity that the dead can't fight, Kaz believes that would be his last thought; _Snake is gonna miss me_. 

 

 

 


	13. when we were young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by:
> 
> http://seehang.tumblr.com/post/154650404630/i-will-love-you-better-better-when-im-old-i-will

 

 

His lips taste the same as they did when he was young, just as rough as his hands used to the cold grip of the gun. But Kaz always liked how the harsh texture felt against his naked body. They are different people now. He remembers seeing David and thinking that some things remain the same, the reaffirmation of that certainty is installed as a false sense of security in his chest when he kisses Big Boss. Then he closes his eyes and suddenly feels twenty years younger, the cold of winter is forgotten by the sensation of Snake's warm breath against his mouth. With a little imagination, any place can be Costa Rica.

 

 

 


	14. sing a song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BB/Kaz/V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by:
> 
> http://ironfries.tumblr.com/post/130515731476/just-what-kind-of-love-keeps-breaking-a-heart

 

 

Kaz fell in love under the Caribbean sun, with the sound of the ocean echoing the incessant scratching of his guitar while he sang latin love songs. Snake didn’t understand what they were about, even with his Spanish knowledge, he was never good with metaphors. Still, he sit to listen with a smile and a cigar between his lips. Kaz knew all about broken hearts with the ocean as background. Then he didn’t know it, but it was another Snake who took the guitar while his metal hand held the pick, muttering a soft melody that tried to evoke good memories. He must have suspected, Big Boss never had an ear for music. Kaz knew it, but he preferred to close his eyes and sing.

 

 


	15. like one of my japanese (gifts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by:
> 
> http://eridz.tumblr.com/post/134976116239/%E5%92%8C%E6%9C%8D
> 
> (one of my favorites Kaz's drawings)

 

 

The smooth fabric of the cloth slides down Kaz’s shoulders and Snake has to hold his breath when Kaz’s fingers slide through his hair, combing it to tie it over his head and leaving the bare back of his neck exposed. Snake can practically hear the sound of the fabric rubbing his skin and suddenly feels his mouth dry. "It's a gift," he murmurs, a hand gesture to dismiss it. He can see Kaz's incredulous look even behind the glasses. "I know it's important to you, your origins. We must never forget where we came from." Kaz laughs because Snake manages to make a lesson out of everything, even a birthday gift, but it is appropriate somehow so he answers: "How could I forget it? If it led me to you."

 

 

 


	16. take my photo off the wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by:
> 
> http://soveryradical.tumblr.com/post/169563344915/literally-all-i-can-draw-is-kazuhira-being-hot

 

 

Snake doesn't think much about it. He never knew about beauty and couldn't understand when The Boss spoke about the wonders of finding beautiful things in any corner of the world, even on the battlefield. The eyes of a love lost years ago, the song of birds in the jungle, the smell of Gallo Pinto almost ready to be served. Snake doesn't believe that there are things in this world that can be conserved until he sees Kaz sunbathing face down on the beach. His back gilded by the light, outlined against the sunset. It looks a little unreal through the lens of the camera, like an image from some old movie that happens to someone else. Then Snake thinks he understands a little more what The Boss was talking about and takes the picture.

 

 

 


	17. I think I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Kaz didn't die day! To celebrate it, a wedding AU because a girl can dream. Also, the last day of the MGS winter challenge, it has been a wild ride everyone, thanks for reading! Maybe I will post some more drabbles, maybe not, but I want this to be the final chapter. Let's pretend that this is how it ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by:
> 
> http://crowthis.tumblr.com/post/139994047475/volunteers-my-part-in-this-so-yami-doesnt-face

 

 

If they really think about it, the wedding was a disaster. Nobody left anyone in front of the altar. The kiss lasted too long, enough to make uncomfortable (and a bit horny) those less fortunate in the first rows, while those from further back began to blubber, hoping that they would finish eating their faces to start the party. Anyway, they were MSF soldiers, no one was surprised with the spectacle before their eyes. Then Kaz drank too much, and Snake threw him against the cake without the slightest bit of delicacy. The toast was a Latin love song and at midnight Kaz took out the guitar for the terror of everyone. And yet, Snake and Kaz still look at the photographies with fondness, because there lies their proof that a life lived so fully can never be a tragedy.

 

 

 


End file.
